


Metal Graves

by ChaoticDrunk, RedLeaderDemon



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Death, Idk What I'm Typing Anymore, It's a weird story, Many Ghosts, Possible Kink Stuff?-, There's Ghosts-, enjoy i guess, lotsa gore, uhhhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-01-30 12:26:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12653508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticDrunk/pseuds/ChaoticDrunk, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLeaderDemon/pseuds/RedLeaderDemon
Summary: Basically Tord died during The End.But is his time truly up?





	1. The End of Something Old or The Beginning of Something New

"What do I need friends for when I have this?!" The Norwegian shouted, spreading his arms wide as he gestured to the large robot that encased him, shimmering red metal shaped and put together by hand. It was his greatest achievement yet, a robot of a size the world has yet to see. "I'm unstoppable!" He grabbed the controls again, making the robot move it's shoulders as he cackled devilishly. He had a small day dream of what he could do with this robot. He could absolutely destroy the rebellion, tear it to pieces and leave no survivors.

"SUNSHINE LOLLIPOPS!" He immediately made the robot snap its head towards the voice, grimacing at the nickname and the Brit who spoke it. "And to think he died." He muttered under his breath, the large gun in hand twirling. "TAKE A SEAT!" The black eyed Brit yelled, throwing one of Tord's devices, the small box expanding into an armchair, reminding Tord to fix his color choices. The shit brown wasn't very enticing to look at. The brown piece of furniture bounced of the robot's large chest, Tord rolling his eyes. He knew with something as small as that it wouldn't even put a dent in the robot's thick plating. His mind coming back to the main reason he was upset with Tom, his blood boiled with anger.

"OH SHUT UP!" He snarled, baring his fangs as the robot's right arm disappearing into the shoulder and reappearing as a rocket launcher. The other arm held it up as he shot a rocket.

"TORD NO!" Another Brit screamed, Tord just smirking, his silver-grey eyes glinting evilly. The rocket hit it's target, Tom and the house he once loved and cherish, exploding into smithereens, smoke, and fire. When it cleared, the two Brit's beside the cold monstrosity ran towards the ruins of the house, the ginger whining about his stuff being destroyed. The commie's smirk grew into a grin when he saw the body, blood pooled around it and clad in blue.

"Bullseye~" He practically purred out, proud of himself for removing one obstacle in his way to world domination. He ripped the rocket launcher arm off, letting it fall as another regrew in it's place. "What a sight!" He laughed, having no pity for his actions. "Welp, I got what I came for." Wings expanded from the robot's back, shaped like a dragons with thick, stretchy plastic as the membrane. The wings spread and with the help of a rocket between the two appendages, the robot launched into the air. "The world isn't going to take over itself!~ So good bye, old friends~" Edd teared up, he had lost everything.. His house, a couple good friends-  
"Edd, look!" The last of his friends, the ginger, to be precise, was pointing towards the ruins. Edd glanced over curiously as a mound of debris rose and eventually gave way to.. Tom! Edd was astonished, Tom was alive. He looked over to whom he thought was Tom to find Jon dead in Eduardo's arms, his rival cradling the dead man in his arms with tears dripping down his face as his body shook with sobs. Edd felt bad for him, especially when he didn't see Mark running over. He'll help him after this was over. He looked back over at Tom, the angry Brit having pulled out his harpoon gun in the mere seconds it took for Edd to look away and back. The Brit's usually black eyes were white with rage, he raising the gun up.

"I. AM NOT. YOUR FRIEND!" He shouted, letting loose a harpoon. Tord tried to dodge the projectile, but ended up hitting it head on, a wet gasp escaping him as he felt something impale him from his back to his chest, staring down wide-eyed at the bloody tip of a harpoon. The robot soon exploded, sending the Norwegian back to Earth as he stared up at the blue sky, wincing as he heard the shattering of bones as he hit the Earth solidly. Unable to move, he stared upwards, taking in shallow breaths. He tasted iron in his mouth, coming to the realization blood was there.

"Th-They'll be here soon, I'll be fine!" He spoke out optimistically, glancing as he heard a car. "I-I'm alive! Come help me!" The familiar car drove closer, suddenly driving away. “No, c-come back! You’re leader is okay!” He flung his right arm out before staring at it’s condition, ripped up flesh that seemed to endlessly bleed. He touched his face, the right side of it in the same condition. He let the arm collapse onto his chest, nestled against the metal warmed by his own blood. “Tr-Traitors.. He mumbled to himself, his voice barely a whisper. His eyes closed as darkness started to set in. “I’ll be back, just you wait and see.. You can’t hide from me..”


	2. A Journey To 'Home'

Tord woke up and slowly sat up, rubbing his face. “Ugh…” He stared as his hand, remembering the pain and suffering of his last few moments. He looked down at himself, a bleeding hole in the center of his chest. He slowly stood up, staring down at his lifeless body. “I’m a ghost..” He said once he realized what was going on. He floated into the air, chuckling. “Won’t they be surprised~” As he flew higher, a sudden thought popped into his mind. Does he have a physical form? Once he started thinking about it, he stopped going higher, instead he started falling, his back and head exploding with pain when he his the ground. His wounds also started to hurt, but not a lot. He looked at his hand, seeing that it wasn’t see-through anymore. “Ha, even better~” He stood up and looked at his dead body, going over to it. He lifted it up from it’s resting position and tugged the harpoon from the ground along with it. “To home we go.”

~+~

“What do you mean ‘we couldn’t find the robot’!?” A hysteric shout erupted from a room of a concrete building deep in the forest.

“We’re sorry, Pillot, but Red Leader is gone. We couldn’t find him.”

“Where’s Ver Doodle?”

“In his room, Pillot.” The Polish man left the room and ran down the halls, flinging a door open and rushing inside.

~+~

The trek from his death site to his base had taken longer than he thought it would, with having the heave a body with him. He rested at one place in the woods, a clearing to be precise. It’s ground was covered in a smooth stone and very creatively named The Stone Clearing. He rested his body in the middle and attempted to shift. Soon he started feeling the change and grinned. “Perfect~” His ears grew longer and pointed, he flicking them around to make sure if anyone was there. His hair spread over his body in the form of short fur, his clothes becoming a part of him. Wings sprouted from his back as he grew in size, large, fuzzy bat wings with thick membranes, the ends of the bone structures tipped with a small keratin point. From where the structures join together another point formed, but larger and had a serrated edge on its curve.

A tail grew from his tailbone as he slammed down on all fours, his leg bones reforming into a more goat-like appearance, his feet turning into sharp hooves. His hands quickly became paws that held deadly claws. He grinned down at them, retracting them into the toes. He looked around the clearing, pacing along the edge to sniff out anyone who witnessed his transformation. Finding no one, he picked up the body and flew off, using his strong legs to throw him into the air. “They will certainly be surprised.”


End file.
